En perdition
by Kalincka
Summary: [SLG 100] Le Moine ne se souvenait que d'une douleur perçante, dans les deux sens du terme. Le reste, c'était le noir. Rien. Dans cette cathédrale à la fois familière mais terriblement inconnue, rien ne lui était revenu en mémoire... À part un nom. Mathieu Sommet.


_Quand je disais que ce ne serait pas le seul OS sur SLG100 que j'écrirais. Et comment louper une opportunité aussi énorme pour écrire sur le Moine ? TANT DE MATIÈRE À EXPLOITEEEEEER._

 _Bref, ceci est un cocktail de fluff et de confusion. Ne me demandez pas comment. Mon cerveau aime faire des trucs étranges._

 ** _Disclaimer : le Hippie, le Moine et les autres personnalités mentionnées sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet, et je n'utilise que l'image publique de ce dernier en ce qui concerne cette fanfiction._**

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews, mes petits lapereaux, ça fera bien plaisir à l'auteure o/_

* * *

Il ne savait pas à quel moment sa vie avait basculé. Le Moine se souvenait juste d'un coup violent à la tempe, une espèce de trou creusé dans son crâne, partant d'un coup pour lui visser la cervelle. Il se rappelait du goût âcre de la peur, une peur qui n'était pas la sienne mais à laquelle il se reliait étrangement.

Il s'était réveillé, la vision un peu floue. Des noms tournaient dans sa tête, des noms étranges, dont la consonance ne lui disait strictement rien.

Patron, Hippie, Geek, Panda, Fille, Prof… Ces dénominatifs flottait dans l'océan de ses pensées, et à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se focaliser sur l'un d'eux, une émotion refaisait surface, légèrement ténue. Mais il savait qu'au fond, ces noms avaient une importance, ou du moins en avaient eu.

Il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui se détachait du reste : Mathieu Sommet.

Ce prénom qui ne lui disait rien, mais qui en même temps réveillait des sentiments étranges au sein de son être, comme… De l'amour ? Un amour familial, un attachement qu'on ressentirait pour un frère ou une sœur, un lien qui lui faisait se poser des questions par milliers. Qui était-il, ce « Mathieu Sommet » ? Un frère perdu ? Un membre de sa famille ?

Il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir eu des parents. Aucun visage, ni de sa mère, ni de son père présumés, rien ne lui revenait.

Le jeune homme s'était éveillé sur un banc, dans un édifice qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme un lieu de culte. Un instinct lui souffla qu'il s'agissait d'une cathédrale, aux airs des palais de Russie, et il ne pensa même pas à s'interroger sur le fait que ces connaissances lui arrivaient sans soucis. Il savait qu'il était dans une église, c'était tout.

Une main apparut dans son champ de vision encore un peu brouillé. Une main enveloppée d'une manche brune, de la même couleur que sa tunique. En levant le regard, il croisa des yeux aimables, et un sourire un peu ténu :

— Mon frère, te serais-tu endormi ?

En se redressant maladroitement, le Moine haussa un sourcil. « Mon frère » ? Étonnamment, l'appellation de le choqua pas. Il avait l'impression que ce mot avait souvent franchi sa bouche, avec la même ferveur religieuse qui agitait l'inconnu en face de lui. Mais il fut surpris d'être appelé ainsi. Il savait qu'il avait déjà nommé d'autres comme cela, mais n'avait pas le souvenir qu'on lui rendît la pareille.

— Tu sembles ailleurs, continua l'inconnu en affichant une expression surprise. Est-ce que tu aurais loupé la prière ?

— La prière ?

Ce mot lui sembla important, très important. Malgré lui, il sentit la peur s'insinuer dans ses veines : il aurait raté la prière ?

— Oui, la prière du grand Pope. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?

Grand Pope… Cette appellation, en revanche, sonna complètement étrangère. Il fronça les sourcils, et détailla un instant l'autre qui tendait toujours sa main. Il avait un visage affable, souriant, une capuche lui recouvrant la tête, la même tenue que lui. Et pourtant, il lui sembla qu'ils n'avaient strictement rien à voir. Sans rien dire, il se leva, et l'air de rien, il épousseta sa tunique et déclara d'un ton qui se voulait assuré :

— Non, évidemment que non. Qui manquerait la prière ?

— Sainte Église du Bon du Bien, répondit l'autre d'un ton automatique – comme une salutation.

Et l'inconnu s'en alla, l'air de rien, laissant le Moine abasourdi. Cette prière ne lui disait strictement rien. « Sainte Église du Bon du Bien » ? Il était certain que ce n'était pas ça…

Intrigué, il s'avança dans le bâtiment, curieux de voir ce dont il en retournait. Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa un groupe de personnes habillées comme lui, qui le saluèrent de la même manière que l'autre. Avec maladresse, il répondit en tentant de mettre une ferveur impliquée dans ses mots, souhaitant presque se cacher sous sa capuche.

Il déboucha sur une grande salle. Une fumée blanche sortant de deux pots d'encens le fit légèrement tousser, et aussitôt il eut la nausée. Avec dignité, il refoula son mal au cœur, et s'avança un peu plus loin, afin d'éviter l'effluve nocive tout en mettant une manche devant son nez.

C'était une salle de prière. Mais elle semblait inhabitée. Des rangées de bancs bordaient la nef, la fumée provenant du prolongement de celle-ci, et lui-même était arrivé par la porte des chœurs. Les vitraux qui filtraient la lumière du soleil projetaient une image rassurante, qui réchauffa son cœur.

Soudain, il remarqua quelque chose, entre les deux pots situés à équidistance l'un de l'autre : un trône en or, et dessus se tenait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un à la silhouette beaucoup trop familière.

En se forçant à ne pas respirer la fumée, il s'approcha lentement de la personne, n'osant pas y croire. L'homme se tordait sur son siège, visiblement en plein délire ; ses lunettes mauves l'empêchaient de croiser son regard, et son bob sale fit ressurgir son prénom dans sa mémoire :

— Hippie ? demanda-t-il sans réfléchir.

L'autre s'arrêta de bouger, et même s'il ne put pas voir ses yeux, il était certain qu'ils étaient fixés sur lui.

— Oh, t'es là aussi, gros ?

Cette voix lui fit l'effet d'un séisme intérieur. Il la reconnaissait, cette intonation variable, un peu gondolée et qui donnait l'impression que son propriétaire vivait dans une réalité différente. Le Hippie se mit à rire :

— J'pensais que je serais seul en prison. Gros, tu m'as manqué. Les autres me manquent, aussi. Et le rouge-gorge dit que la fumée, c'est de la bonne, gros.

Il ne comprit strictement rien à ce charabia. Les yeux écarquillés, il balbutia :

— A-attend, qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

— Rien, gros. J'en ai trop pris…

Le Moine resta interdit. Ce dialogue sonnait étrangement familier, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir comment cela se faisait-il.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas…

L'évangéliste ne put se retenir de tousser, sentant un chatouillement lui déranger la gorge ; il ne réalisa pas que pendant leur dialogue, il avait baissé sa manche, aspirant sans le vouloir la fumée qui sortait des pots à encens. Une quinte de toux le prit, et les vapeurs lui montèrent à la tête. Des voix étranges au timbre reconnaissable lui parvinrent de loin, comme de vieux souvenirs remontés à la surface.

L'instant plus tard, il tombait au sol, évanoui.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours. Voire des semaines. Des mois, peut-être ? Il ne savait plus.

Le Moine s'était éveillé en sursaut, sur la même banquette que lors de son premier réveil. Au début, il avait cru à un mauvais rêve, mais c'était en voyant plusieurs têtes encadrées de cette familière capuche qu'il avait compris qu'il se trompait. On lui expliqua plus tard qu'il avait été retrouvé inconscient dans le lieu sacré, celui où résidait le maître suprême et où personne ne devait se rendre sans l'ordre du Grand Pope. Apparemment, il avait réussi à s'introduire dans un endroit interdit, ce qui étonnait ses collègues en tenues identiques, et il s'était attiré l'œil méfiant du Grand Pope – enfin, c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris. Il se rappelait des hurlements ayant valsé dans sa tête alors que la drogue lui montait au cerveau, des fantômes de voix qui lui rappelaient quelque chose sans qu'il ne puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Il avait suivi les autres et s'était rapidement fait à la manière de vivre d'ici, qui lui était bizarrement habituelle sans pour autant ressembler conformément à ses souvenirs.

Déjà, le temps. Le temps ne semblait jamais passer. Personne autour de lui n'avait évoqué cela. Le croyant s'était bel et bien posé des questions, mais en voyant qu'aucun individu dans cette cathédrale ne s'en souciait, il avait fini par noyer ses pensées en se disant que cela était sûrement un tour de son imagination, et que les vapeurs étaient encore coincées dans sa tête.

Les « journées », s'il s'agissait bel et bien de journées, se déroulaient toujours de la même façon. Il se réveillait sans savoir pourquoi sur cette maudite banquette, se rendait à la prière, s'isolait pour méditer avec d'autres de ses confrères, et revenait écouter le sermon du Grand Pope qui leur parlait de tolérance et d'imposer leur vision bienfaitrice. Il ne se rappelait jamais du moment où il allait se coucher, et encore moins des possibles repas qu'il avait pu ingérer.

Cela sonnait faux, et le Moine ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.

Il n'avait plus revu le Hippie depuis, sa salle étant gardée par les religieux les plus émérites. Ces croyants qui lui semblaient comme de pâles copies, portant la même tenue et la même intonation de voix ; ces personnes qui, il ne savait trop comment, lui paraissaient avoir pris quelque chose de sa personnalité.

Mais le plus surprenant restait encore à venir. Un jour, le Grand Pope leur passa d'étranges ceintures, censées les aider dans leur mission salvatrice. À chaque fois que quelqu'un se montrait intolérant, appuyer sur un simple bouton règlerait leurs problèmes, disait-il. Le Moine l'avait enfilée sans poser de questions, mais le doute tournoyait dans sa tête comme un oiseau au-dessus de la mer. Cet ustensile n'était pas pratique, et il lui semblait qu'il pesait un peu plus à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Ses pensées avaient été bousculées le jour où il avait vu un de ses confrères appuyer sur le bouton après une dispute houleuse envers un autre. Une explosion sourde avait envahi le bâtiment. Son confrère n'était plus, et étonnamment, tous ceux qui étaient proches de lui n'avaient pas été touchés. Seul le concerné avait disparu, dans une détonation cacophonique, et sous ses yeux éberlués.

Fasciné, il avait reporté son attention sur sa propre ceinture, ne croyant toujours pas au pouvoir de celle-ci. De vagues connaissances sorties d'une mémoire qu'il ne soupçonnait pas lui soufflaient que ce n'était pas normal, que tout le lieu aurait dû être rasé dans l'explosion. Mais les autres ne s'en étaient pas inquiétés. Alors, une fois de plus, il s'était tu, et avait gardé ses questions dans le coffre-fort de son esprit.

Et puis, un jour, la bénédiction arriva. Le Grand Pope le désigna pour rentrer à nouveau dans cette salle sacrée où se trouvait leur messie, afin de remplacer un confrère ayant disparu tragiquement pour avoir appuyé sur le bouton. On lui avait donné des ordres. Respirer lentement en évitant d'inhaler l'encens béni, ne pas regarder le maître, et ne jamais, ô grand jamais, parler à ce dernier.

Ce crime était condamnable de mort.

Il lui sembla qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cette salle depuis une éternité. Les autres, bien rangés deux par deux, s'étaient silencieusement mis en ligne, et il avait suivi le mouvement sans rien dire. Il n'osait pas jeter un coup d'œil au Hippie, le regard baissé et la tête renfoncée sous sa capuche.

Normalement, le Moine aurait dû respecter le protocole et se plonger en transe, comme lors de ses séances de méditation ; mais il n'y arriva pas, fixant toujours le sol sans oser regarder ailleurs. Autour de lui, tout était silencieux. Pas un grommellement haut-perché, pas un signe que leur messie était vivant. Et bien évidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas le vérifier, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de le regarder.

L'évangéliste se mit à réfléchir intensément, les sourcils froncés, tout en se concentrant pour ne pas respirer la fumée hallucinogène. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, dans cet endroit… Quelque chose clochait définitivement.

Et cette pensée se confirma quand un bruit non-habituel résonna dans la nef de la cathédrale.

Le Moine n'osa pas chercher à voir qui était l'homme qui venait de se matérialiser dans la pièce, mais des millions de questions s'allumèrent d'un coup dans sa tête, comme des alarmes intérieures. Ils étaient censés protéger leur messie, non ?! Qu'attendaient-ils pour le défendre ?!

Puis, il se rappela de leur châtiment s'ils osaient bouger. Et il réalisa que cela n'avait absolument aucun sens.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que… commença l'individu.

Même s'il ne l'avait jamais expérimenté, le croyant eut l'impression qu'il venait d'appuyer sur le bouton, tant la voix du nouveau venu lui fit l'effet d'une bombe.

— Bonjour, et bienvenue à toi, noble acolyte !

Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, il entendit à nouveau le timbre du Hippie, et cela le perturba d'autant plus. Les autres ne bougeaient pas, plongés dans leur transe.

— Ne me dis rien, rétorqua l'autre avec une nonchalance à laquelle il était étrangement accoutumé, tu t'es rangé, plus de drogues, tu es devenu un religieux accompli, tu as trouvé l'amour de Dieu ?

— Nan pas du tout gros, j'viens juste de caler deux-trois douilles et là j'suis bien ! Quand à cette histoire de Dieu, ça va te faire marrer, mais euh… C'est moi qui suis devenu un Dieu…

Incrédule, le Moine assista à l'échange en écarquillant les yeux, ces derniers rivés sur le sol tandis qu'il écoutait l'explication de leur messie de façade.

Il entendit ainsi le Hippie parler d'Internet, cette plate-forme qui lui revint dans un flashback assourdissant ; il s'en souvenait, ce réseau informatique gigantesque, semblable à une toile d'araignée, sur laquelle ses anciens collègues se perdaient pour travailler. Trolls, haters, il les connaissait, ces timbres fallacieux qui revenaient souvent dans la maison Sommet, et dont il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à trouver le sens…

Internet, un réseau dans lequel il se retrouvait lui aussi piégé. Au sens propre du terme.

Il n'était pas dans un monde réel. Cela expliquait tant de choses. Le fait qu'il ne se souvenait jamais de son sommeil ou de ses repas, que les explosions n'affectaient pas les gens autour, que cette religion ne lui semblait pas être la sienne… La manipulation dont il avait été victime comme tous ses collègues.

— Plus jamais je ne ferais équipe avec toi, Mathieu Sommet…

Le Moine eut l'impression que l'église s'effondrait sur son crâne. Ébahi, il entendit l'un de ses frères, sur la rangée opposée, se retourner en hurlant :

— Mathieu Sommet ?! Le transphobe ?! AAAAAH !

Le bruit caractéristique explosa à ses oreilles avec une violence accentuée par le grand espace de la cathédrale. Sans le voir, il pouvait facilement distinguer les traits déformés par la surprise de Mathieu :

— Mais… Mais il vient de se faire péter ce con !

— Tu dénigres l'intelligence d'autrui par ta violence verbale !

Une autre explosion résonna, sous la voix terrifiée du vidéaste :

— Mais vous allez pas bien ici !

S'en suivit un dialogue explicatif entre le Hippie et Mathieu, dont le Moine connaissait le sujet mieux que personne.

Ce qui l'étonna un peu plus, c'est la résolution que prit l'autre pour délivrer son ami. À la fois fasciné et effrayé, il observa ses frères de confession se faire exploser les uns après les autres, sous les injures joliment brodées et qui le heurtèrent légèrement dans sa sensibilité.

Le dernier disciple disparut sous un juron particulièrement fleuri, le laissant seul dans sa rangée. Il entendit Mathieu lancer une autre insulte dans l'espoir de l'éliminer, mais il ne la releva pas, et enleva sa capuche sans dire un mot, tout en jetant un coup d'œil au Hippie. Il transgressait toutes les règles qu'on lui avait enseignées, et cela n'avait plus d'importance.

— What the f…

— Mathieu Sommet ? demanda-t-il avec une ferveur qu'il ne se connaissait pas, pas même pour ses prières.

Il posa son regard sur l'individu en question, et un flot de souvenirs noyèrent son esprit quand il reconnut ce visage si semblable au sien, ces yeux d'un bleu cristallin, et cette voix qui partait trop rapidement dans les aiguës quand il analysait une vidéo énervante. Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks, l'émission dans laquelle il avait joué un rôle, comme le Hippie, comme d'autres dont il se souvenait des visages et des prénoms en regardant le vidéaste...

Son créateur lui faisait face en haussant un sourcil, éberlué, et le pacifiste crut bon de préciser :

— Ah oui, il est là aussi, gros. Je crois qu'il en avait un peu trop pris, par contre, il avait tout le temps l'air perdu… On le prend avec nous, hein ?

— Je t'avoue que je m'attendais pas à ça, répondit le vidéaste d'un ton sceptique. M'enfin bon…

Un silence passa durant lequel Mathieu l'observa de la tête au pied. Il n'osa pas bouger, comme s'il passait sous un scanner jaugeant sa valeur, et ses muscles se crispèrent presqu'instinctivement.

Un sourire lui fut adressé. Puis :

— Aller viens, on va retrouver les autres.

Une main lui fut tendue, et il s'avança en tremblant légèrement sous la nervosité. Il avait l'impression de retrouver sa vraie place, sa vraie famille… Voire même sa vraie religion.

Sur son trône, le Hippie se leva, et rejoignit Mathieu en lâchant d'un ton traînant :

— J'vais regretter leur fumée, gros. Ils en avaient de la bonne, quand même !

Le vidéaste roula des yeux sous l'exaspération, et par réflexe, il soupira en même temps.

— Jeanne, on a un autre voyageur, c'est ok ?

Un peu surpris, le croyant entendit une voix robotique répondre au niveau de l'oreille de son créateur :

— T'inquiète mon poto, ça roule grave !

Comprenant cette phrase, il saisit le bras de Mathieu, comme le camé. Une étrange sensation de légèreté envahit son corps, et il se sentit disparaître peu à peu de cette cathédrale virtuelle qui l'avait retenu trop longtemps, trop loin des siens.


End file.
